1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a signal generating apparatus and a signal generation method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known for cancelling out noise by adding a signal with a phase that is the inverse of the phase of the detected noise. Patent Document 1 describes an apparatus that combines a timing generation apparatus with a plurality of waveform generation apparatuses, to accurately generate a desired waveform.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-223585
However, conventionally, when a desired waveform is generated by a single DA converter, it is difficult to decrease the noise caused by the quantization error of the DA converter.